


Butterfly Kisses

by Saku801



Category: Free!
Genre: Confident Rin, I'll let you feel something you've never felt before, M/M, Rei denying he's in love, Sosuke being the best BFF ever to Rin, embarrassed rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei had always admired Rin's ability and was ecstatic when the other agreed to help him improve his swimming.<br/>It just kind of happened in the Samezuka locker room after one of their practices. Rei let it slip that he wanted to feel the others beautiful muscles. Rin shrugged and agreed, as he was pretty proud of his body. Rei got easily flustered by the feelings he was experiencing, and refused to believe he was in love with the other butterfly swimmer. Love isn't always logical, as Rei quickly found out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun two chapter RinxRei fic~! I absolutely love embarrassing Rei because an embarrassed Rei is a cute Rei~! It was supposed to be a pwp but it turned into Rei's first love. Dang cutie boys...

Rei had always admired Rin's ability and was ecstatic when the other agreed to help him improve his swimming.  
It just kind of happened in the Samezuka locker room after one of their practices. Rei let it slip that he wanted to feel the others beautiful muscles. Rin shrugged and agreed, as he was pretty proud of his body. Rei's hand had 'accidently' brushed against one of Rin's nipples and he let a small groan slip. Rei didn't see any resistance in the other male so he continued touching the supple skin and muscles.

  
"Oi, Rei. Quit it." Rin uttered after a while. Rei was more than just touching his muscles; it was like he was searching for more from the other male.

  
"Rin-san?" Rei seemed to snap out of wherever his thoughts were.

  
"That’s enough." Rin took a few steps away from the other and went towards the showers. "Rinse off the chlorine and get going." Rin turned on the hot water and stood there a moment enjoying the heat.

  
"Yes!" Rei complied and went to the shower beside Rin. "You have a beautiful body, Rin-san." He told the other as he ran fingers through his own hair.

  
"Yours isn't that bad either you know. Those years of track did you good." Rin mused back as he lazily washed himself.

  
"T-thank you!" Rei blushed a little at the compliment from his friend.

  
They finished up in relative silence. Rei was about to leave once he was dry and dressed, but he paused.

  
"What’s up?" Rin questioned, leaning on the school building. He had walked Rei to the gate as per usual.

  
"Rin-san, thank you!" Rei blushed a little and bowed to the other male.

  
"No problem." Rin smirked back. "Keep up the good work." He waved as Rei turned and left.

  
"See you." Rei waved as well as he walked away from Samezuka, his heart beating a little faster than it should have been.

 

***

 

The next day Rei went to Samezuka was Saturday. He had spent the past few days trying to figure out why he had been acting oddly around Rin. He liked when his hands ran over the other boys’ muscular body, and that one noise he got out of Rin was quite a treat. At one point he thought he might be attracted to the other male, but he dismissed the thought as he believed such fleeting feelings wouldn't affect a man of his intelligence. He waited at the school gates as usual for Rin to come get him. His mind kept wandering to the sight of Rin's upper body muscles at such a close proximity.

  
"Oi Rei!" Rin called for him.

  
"Ah! Yes!" He shook himself out of the daze he was in and walked over to the other male. "What's wrong there? Can't get the sight I showed you out of your head?" He smirked. "Let’s get going." Rin walked straight to the locker room, a slightly embarrassed Rei close in toe.

 

"Um... Rin-san?" Rei finally piped up as he pulled up his legskins under his waist towel.

  
"Yeah?" Rin already his legskins on and only needed to take his sweats off.

 

"I really want to thank you for doing all this for me." Rei was sincere and serious. "Would you let me repay your kindness?"

  
"..." Rin just looked at the other for a moment.

  
"I mean I want to thank you more than with just words." Rei didn't quite understand himself and why he was being so persistent at the matter.

  
"You don't have to, but I wouldn't complain if you did." He shrugged. "Let's get swimming."

  
"Thank you!" Rei followed him to the pool.

 

***

 

The practice went on like usual, and Rei was steadily improving both his butterfly technique as well as actually being able to somewhat swim the other strokes without sinking like a rock.

  
"Rin-san. Could I treat you to dinner as a thank you?" Rei inquired as he stood in the shower beside Rin.

  
"Sure." Rin shrugged, clearly enjoying the hot water pouring down his body. Rei couldn't seem to look away. His eyes had never been drawn to someone like this before.

  
"...Perfect body..." he mused to himself.

  
Rin smirked and let out a small chuckle as he intentionally ran a hand down his body slowly from his shoulder to his wrist. He saw Rei staring from the corner of his eye. In response to the unwavering gaze, Rin ran both his hands from his neck, down his chest, and into the sides of his legskins. He began pulling them down, causing Rei to blush and look away.

  
"Embarrassed?" Rin bent down and took off his legskins, leaving him completely naked.

  
"S-s-sorry!" Rei furiously washed his hair.

  
"Have a proper shower too Rei." Rin pushed Rei's shoulder playfully.

  
"It's ok!" Rei didn't open his eyes.

  
"You're rather shy aren't you...?" Rin mused aloud. "But the water feels so good." He teased with his words.

  
"..." Rei was quiet, not wanting to cause further embarrassment for himself. That of course wouldn't be beautiful.

  
"Oi, Rei. Last time you wanted to touch my muscles. You wanna do that again?" He smirked, seeing Rei flinch.

  
"Sorry about that..." Rei tilted his head back, allowing the hot water to run down his neck.

  
"It's fine. I'm just curious if you felt anything." Rin was careful with his words, watching Rei's every subtle movement.

  
"Felt...?" He turned his head to Rei slightly and opened his eyes, looking only at his face and concentrating hard. The one in front of him was blurry after all.

  
"Yeah. You were more than feeling my muscles I'm sure."

  
"Rin-san?" Rei looked extremely flustered.

  
"I'll let you do it again."  Rin roughly grabbed one of Rei's hands and placed it on his chest.

  
"What are you saying?" Rei was trying to make sense of how the current situation happened.

  
"You said you wanted to touch my body. So touch all you want, Rei." Rin smiled deviously at the other male. "Wherever you please."

 

"B-but I couldn't. Not like this." Rei protested.

  
"Just fucking touch me Rei, before I change my mind." Rin barked.

  
"Y-yes!" Rei blushed a deep shade of pink and placed his other hand on Rin's chest. He just stared at the other's blurry face for a moment, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

  
"Don't just stand there." Rin huffed, taking a step closer to Rei. He placed both his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Feel me, Rei." He leaned towards the others ear and spoke in a low tone. "Touch me."

  
"R-Rin-san!" Rei closed his eyes in embarrassment, but his hands slowly caressed Rin's chest, feeling his abs, and pecks particularly well. Rin stood there, his hands now lazily around Rei's shoulders, tugging a little at locks of hair that clung to his neck.

  
"Where ever you want." Rin uttered again, flicking his hair out of his face with a tilt his head.

  
"Do you... want me to...?" Rei's hands were dangerously low at this point and Rin could feel him trembling a little.

  
"Rei. I don't say this to just anybody. You're special." Rin said rather quietly.

  
"Rin-san..." Rei leaned in a little to get a better look at the other's face. He also looked somewhat embarrassed.

  
"So if you're gonna touch me, do it." He muttered. Rin only had so much confidence in himself and it seemed that was the end of his rather brave words.

  
Rei had no verbal answer, but his shaky hands moved downward and hesitantly brushed against Rin's exposed cock.

  
"Isn't this what you wanted to do before?" Rin questioned, leaning into Rei's hand.

  
"I..." Rei was conflicted. His chest was on fire with his rapid heart rate. He had never had such strong physical urges before. And his face was surely the same shade as his glasses by now. His logical mind only could come to one conclusion, and it was the one he denied before. He had feelings for Rin.

  
"You?" Rin was getting a little impatient, as his cock was in another mans’ hand but that man did nothing with it.

  
"I..." Rei was too embarrassed to say it. Instead he shyly brought his lips to Rin's. Rin smiled into the kiss, not pushing Rei any farther than he was comfortable with. He prodded Rei's lips with his tongue, silently asking if it was ok to deepen the kiss.

  
"Mn..." Rei opened his lips a little and Rin took the chance to find the others wet organ with his own. Rei's cheeks were on fire as he felt Rin's tongue against his. He tried to match Rin's movements but failed and was overwhelmed by the kiss. He held firmly onto the others cock as they kissed.

  
"R-Rin-san..." Rei breathed heavily, breaking their nearly one sided kiss.

  
"Pump me, Rei." Rin said in that low seductive tone of his. To accentuate his words, he thrust his hips forward into Rei's hand. Rin was still soft however.

  
"B-but!" He was flustered, overwhelmed, and embarrassed. He let go of the others body and just stood there in the stream of warm water from the shower.

  
"Are you ok, Rei?" Rin seemed concerned about how the other was acting.

  
"Rin-san why?" Rei seemed to be on the brink of tears. "I don't understand."

  
"Sorry. Finish your shower and get dressed." Rin backed off and walked away from the other, grabbing his discarded legskins and a towel. Rin couldn't help but feel bad. He thought this was what Rei wanted considering how he acted the previous time. He heaved a sigh as he dried himself off. He made Rei uncomfortable and that wasn't his intention. He also had feelings for the other swimmer and preferred to show his feelings rather than talk about them. He desperately wanted to grab onto Rei's hand and pull him close. His pride would never allow him to say something so embarrassing however. He would rather just do it. He had tried to make Rei realize his feelings but seemingly failed given their current situation. Rin heard the water running the entire time he was getting dressed, despite change room and showers being separated by glass doors.

  
Finally once Rin was dressed he knocked on the glass and opened it a bit. "Oi, Rei. Time to get dressed."

  
"Why are you teasing me like this?" Rei blurted out and looked at Rin with a hurt expression as he turned off the water. He had been lost in thought until he heard the other’s voice, so he blurted out the first thing on his mind. "I.. I mean..." Rei blushed in embarrassment.

  
"Rei." Rin looked a little hurt as well. "Dry off and get dressed, then we'll talk. I'll wait outside." Rin turned away, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the change rooms. He leaned against the wall, attempting to relax a little. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I really screwed up this one..." He quietly mused to himself.

  
Inside, Rei was also angry at himself. He hadn't meant to say that. "I'm an idiot." He muttered. He dried himself off and got dressed while wondering if he could even repay Rin's kindness with dinner now. His mind wandered to the feel of the other's cock in his hand. Yes, he was the one who grasped it and made things awkward, but Rin had provoked him. He was conflicted and confused by both Rin's seductive words and his own suggestive actions.  
Rei grabbed his bag with a sigh and headed out of the Samezuka locker room.

  
"Rei." Rin said as he saw the other male. "Let's go." He started walking. He didn't want to have this conversation in a public place.

  
"O-okay." Rei followed obediently. He found it hard to not watch Rin's backside as he walked. He was aware of the other more than usual and it made him uncomfortable.  
They walked in silence until they reached Rin's room. Rin opened the door and walked in. Rei hesitated a moment before following Rin in. He stood rather close to the door though.

  
"Oi, Sosuke." Rin barked to the one on the top bunk.

  
"Done swimming?" Sosuke looked over the side to also see Rei standing there. "Ah. Hey."

  
"Would you mind leaving for a bit? We've got something to discuss." Rin looked seriously at his roommate.

  
"Oh? Something you don't want me to hear?" Sosuke looked amused at Rin's request.

  
"Something private." Rin responded curtly.

  
"It's getting late though." Sosuke mused, faking a yawn.

  
"And I need you to leave, Sosuke."

  
"Make me." Sosuke barked back

  
"As your captain, I order you to do some running." Rin hissed.

  
"Abusing your power now, Captain?" Sosuke let out a mocking laugh and began to climb down from the top bunk. "You owe me, Rin." He eyed the other, almost smirking. "Enjoy your chat."

  
"Yeah yeah." Rin sighed and watched Sosuke leave. Once the door was shut his gaze shifted to Rei. "Sorry about him." Rin placed his bag on the desk and sat on his bed.

  
"Sorry..." Rei was unsure of what else to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing again and make things even more awkward.

  
"Come sit, Rei. I just wanna talk." Rin patted the bed beside him.

  
"O-okay." Rei placed his bag on the floor and sat on Rin's bed, farther away than Rin had wanted.

  
"About earlier, sorry for making you do something you didn't want to." Rin just came out and said it. He realized he screwed up and he wanted to set things right with the other male.

  
"Rin-san..." Rei was surprised. He had thought his actions had made Rin say and do things he didn't want to. "I also apologize for my actions. I'm sorry for touching you like that." He blushed as he spoke, looking down at the sheets beneath him.

  
"I didn't dislike it." Rin admitted, looking almost bashfully at the one on the other side of his bed.

  
"B-but Rin-san..." Rei was relieved to hear Rin didn't hate him for it. He didn't understand why his heartbeat sped up and he almost smiled.

  
"But what, Rei?" Rin inquired. "It's alright to admit you enjoy physical pleasure." He looked seriously at the other and placed a hand on Rei's knee.

  
"..." Rei didn't even understand his own feelings. He couldn't even begin to processes how Rin was feeling. He tensed up at the feel of the others hand. "I... can't."

  
"Hmn?" Rin looked at him with an inquisitive expression. He shuffled closer on the bed, carefully eying the others movements.

  
"How can you just... say things like that...?” Rei was so confused. His body was reacting, but he didn't fully understand why. He had never fallen in love before so he had never experienced such reactions. His logical mind could not fully understand the impulses he was having and the irrational thoughts of being closer to Rin.

  
"Why don't I just show you, hey Rei?" Rin smirked at the other male and swiftly pushed him to the bed. He straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head. He let his weight rest on Rei.

  
"W-w-wah?" Rei was shocked that Rin had pushed him to the bed so forcefully. His feet were still on the floor, but Rin's weight on him caused him to be unable to move much.

  
"Calm down Rei." Rin coaxed, leaning closer to the others face. "Just go with the flow." He looked at Rei's embarrassed face with a small smile.

  
"Rin-san?" Rei stared back into Rin's crimson eyes, seeing a complex expression on the others face. Rei's body trembled a little in confusion, uncertainty, fear, and excitement. The boy had no idea how to feel, and the way his mind conflicted with his body made it even worse.

  
"Rei..." Rin quietly moaned as he kissed Rei sweetly. He asked for entrance with his tongue once again. He was not denied entrance to the wet cavity.

  
"Mnn…" Rei let out a noise into the kiss, the heat from earlier returning to his cheeks. His heart was again beating wildly in his chest. The feeling of their heated kiss was amazing in Rei's eyes. He had never felt so content and excited at the same time. Still, he couldn't quite comprehend his feelings or why he was acting the way he was. As their tongues entwined and pushed on each other, one of Rin's hands gently caressed Rei's cheek, and deepened their kiss for a moment before breaking for air.

  
"See? I bet that was a feeling you've never felt before." Rin blushed a little while looking down at a very flustered Rei.

  
"N...no.... I've never...." Rei's cheeks were on fire and his heart was beating so fast he thought his chest would burst. He never knew a kiss could be this exhilarating.

  
"Don't deny yourself what you want, okay?" Rin whispered, lightly biting Rei's bottom lip in a teasing manner. His hand was now slowly caressing Rei's neck.

  
"Rin....-san..." Rei's voice wavered.

  
In response, Rin moved his head up so he could see the other better. His hand moved onto the bed beside Rei's head. Rei's face was nearly as red as his glasses and his eyes very moist.

  
"Rin-san... please. I can't..." Rei struggled a little against Rin's hand which still held both of his hands in place. "I can't do this..." he was completely overwhelmed and his emotions were all over the place. He didn't know if he wanted more, or wanted to stop. His body was telling him to keep going, yet his mind was screaming for him to get out of there. He couldn't do this anymore with Rin, or he felt like he would break.

  
"Are you okay?" Rin inquired, concerned about how the other was acting.

  
"Let me go!" Rei struggled, tears nearly falling from his eyes.

  
"..." Rin bit his lip and released Rei's hands.

  
"Sorry..." Rei quickly muttered as he pushed Rin off of him.

  
"Rei...?" Rin had never expected such a reaction. He thought things were going well. Rei had been very responsive and willing to kiss him. He couldn't understand how he was being rejected like this.

  
Rei hesitated for a moment and stood there, giving Rin a sad expression "Goodbye" he uttered while grabbing his bag. He threw open the door and ran with all his might out of the Samezuka dorms. Rin sat on his bed, looking at the wall across from it. He couldn't figure out why he was so thoroughly rejected.

 

***

 

Sosuke had seen Rei practically sprint out of the Samezuka dorms with unshed tears threatening to fall. Seeing the boy leave, he went back to his room.

  
"Wow you two were quick."  He walked into the room to see Rin just sitting on his bed.

  
"Shut it" an embarrassed Rin replied, his cheeks slightly pink.

  
"He got you off quicker than you expected?" Sosuke smirked.

  
"We just talked, idiot." Rin glared.

  
"Then what's with the face?" Sosuke kept prying.

  
"We didn't do fucking anything." Rin huffed.

  
"But you wanted to?" Sosuke inquired, a smirk dancing on his lips.

  
"Fuck you." Rin flopped onto his side and rolled towards the wall.

  
"You wanted him to." Sosuke retorted.

  
"I screwed up, okay? You happy now?" Rin curtly replied.

  
"Whoa... Rin?"

  
"I. Screwed. Fucking. Up." Rin's body shook as he shed near silent tears.

  
"I'm sorry..." Sosuke realized he crossed a line. "I'll lend you a shoulder." He sat on the other bed.

  
"...thanks." Rin sat up after a moment and looked at Sosuke with teary eyes.

  
"Come here, you cry baby." Sosuke pulled him into a half embrace.

  
"Don't call me that." Rin frowned as he grasped onto Sosuke's shirt. "I messed things up bad..." Rin was doing his best to hold it together but he ended up crying into Sosuke's shoulder. "He might not come back..."

  
"Just wait and see, Rin. He looked pretty... upset as well... Just give it some time."

  
"Okay..." Rin just nodded at the advice, his tears finally coming to an end.

 

***

 

Rei huffed as he stood at the train station. He had done well to hold back his tears while running the whole way. He was rather upset and confused, and needed time to process what exactly went on in Rin's room.  
Rei had previously convinced himself he was not in love. However with his heart beating wildly at the thought of kissing Rin more, and irrationality wanting to touch the other, it became very difficult to believe he wasn't in love. He couldn't get Rin out of his mind. The entire train ride, all he could think of was Rin. What was Rin doing now? Was Rin alright? Was it really the right thing to do to just leave? Rin's lips were so warm. Rin's weight on him was nice. Why did he push Rin away? Rin. Rin. Rin.... He hoped fervently that Rin didn't hate him for his indecisiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon! All the intimacy shall be in that one~! It's gonna be hot <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
